The week after Christmas
by Saberhawk
Summary: Just a one-shot about IchigxRukia.


I do not own bleach.

The week after Christmas.

Ichigo grunted as he hefted the box of decorations up the ladder into the attic. He really enjoyed Christmas, but it always seemed that he was the one that was tasked with taking everything down and putting it back up.

"Ichigo," yelled Isshin. "I need you to pull down all the decorations that are outside around the top of the house."

"You could help out a little you know," yelled Ichigo.

Isshin stuck his head out of the house and into the garage. "I'm the one that hung everything," said Isshin. "So it's only fare that you take it all down."

A vein popped in Ichigo's head. "I'm the one that hung them all," said Ichigo. "You just stood on the ground and told me were to put things."

Isshin smiled. "Supervising you my son was hard work." Isshin ducked as Ichigo threw a board at his head. Sighing Ichigo shut the attic and climbed up on top of the roof and began to pull down lights. He got next to his window as he leaned over to pull down the last string of lights from around his window when it suddenly opened hitting him in the face knocking him over the edge. He caught the edge of the roof and looked up to see Rukia looking down at him.

"Hey Ichigo," said Rukia. "I just saw a commercial for the mall saying everything was half off and I need you to take me there so I, and by I, I mean you, buy me some Chappy stuff."

"Hey you Idiotic Midget," screamed Ichigo. "You nearly killed me."

Rukia looked at him unconcerned. "You would survive the fall strawberry. Now hurry up and finish so we can go."

Ichigo looked up at Rukia. "If you think that I'm going to take you anywhere after you… wait what are you doing?"

Rukia reached down and grabbed Ichigo's hands and leaned in close to Ichigo's face. "It's never a good idea to argue or insult someone when they can make you fall," said Rukia in a sweet voice.

Ichigo's eyes widened as Rukia began to lift his fingers one by one. "Ok, ok," said Ichigo in a panicky voice. "I'll take you just help me up." Smiling Rukia grabbed Ichigo's arms and lifted him into the window. She tugged a little to hard and he came flying into the room and landed on top of her. His face was inches from hers and they found themselves staring into each other's eyes.

"Ichigo," yelled Isshin as he burst into the room. "Congratulations, you are finally becoming a man."

Ichigo jumped up and slugged his father in the face sending him into the hallway. "Shut up old man," yelled Ichigo walking out of his room. "I'm done with the outside."

Isshin got up rubbing his jaw. "Good job my son," said Isshin. "Despite your laziness you have managed to get everything picked up." Isshin looked at his watch. "I have to go and pick up your sisters. There is one last thing in the living room that I need you and Rukia to get, I'll see you later." As Isshin left he turned around and said loudly. "Rukia-chan if my idiot son tries to ravish you again feel free to give in and make me a grand…" Isshin ducked as Rukia threw a plant at his head.

Rukia and Ichigo walked back into the house and into the living room. "I hate when he does that," said Ichigo. "Like the two of us would do something like that."

Rukia nodded her head in agreement. "I know," said Rukia. "The two of us would never have any romantic ideas about each other."

"Yeah," said Ichigo looking around. "Do you see anything in here?"

Rukia looked around and then saw what Isshin had done. "Ichigo look up."

Ichigo looked up and saw a single twig of mistletoe hanging above there heads.

"I'm going to kill that old man when he gets home," said Ichigo. He went to grab it when Rukia pulled down his hand and held it. Surprised Ichigo looked at her and suddenly felt her lips on his. Without thinking about it he pulled her into an embrace and returned the kiss. After what seemed like an eternity they broke away to catch their breath. "What was that for?" asked Ichigo.

"I thought that was what you were suppose to do when two people stood under mistletoe," said Rukia. "Now lets go to the mall." Ichigo smiled and took her hand in his and left the house. _'I really love Christmas,'_ thought Ichigo. _'But the time after is even better.' _

"I'm still not going to buy you any stupid Chappy toys," said Ichigo.

* * *

A/N This just popped into my head. I hope you like it please tell me what you think. Also please read my other story. Thanks Saberhawk.


End file.
